Douglas Harding
Bibiographie Présentation par José Le Roy Introduction par Richard Lang Cette méthode d'investigation du soi que l'on appelle parfois « Vision Sans Tête », ou « Vision de Qui Vous Etes Vraiment » ou simplement «Vision » a été élaborée par le philosophe et animateur de séminaires Douglas E. Harding (né en 1909) C'est une approche contemporaine de la question « Qui suis-je ? », qui vous propose de « voir » Qui vous êtes vraiment, ici et maintenant. Il s'agit dans cette démarche de pratiquer des expériences simples mais profondes qui mènent à la découverte de cette Vision intérieure. Antécédents. Dans les années 30, D.E.Harding se posait la question : Qui suis-je ? Il réalisa que ce qu'il paraissait être pour les autres dépendait de la distance à laquelle ceux-ci se trouvaient par rapport à lui : vu à partir d'un ou plusieurs mètres, il paraissait être humain, mais vu de plus près il n'était plus qu'un œil, puis des cellules, des molécules, des atomes, des électrons, etc., jusqu'à pratiquement plus rien. Et si, tout en maintenant son regard fixé sur lui, son observateur s'éloignait, il perdait de vue sa forme individuelle qui était absorbée dans l'humanité, la vie, la planète, le système solaire, la galaxie. Le dessin qu'il fit alors de lui-même ressemblait à un oignon avec des couches multiples, la couche humaine étant la couche médiane entre le centre et la couche extérieure. A partir de ce moment-là, Harding n'eut plus qu'un seul but : découvrir Ce qui ou Qui était au centre ? Cette question était d'une importance vitale pour lui, surtout parce qu'on était en pleine seconde guerre mondiale, Harding était en Inde, et on s'attendait à une invasion venant de l'Est. Il voulait découvrir qui il était vraiment avant de mourir. Dans un sens, toutes les autres questions étaient devenues secondaires, une seule comptait : Qui suis-je vraiment ? Harding découvrit finalement ce que et qui il était au centre non pas en réfléchissant, mais en regardant. Il décrit ce moment dans ses livres, « Vivre Sans Tête » et « Renaître à l'Evidence » (Paris, Courrier du Livre). En fait, il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir ses jambes, ses bras, son torse, mais pas sa tête. De là où il regardait, il était sans tête. A la place d'une tête, il n'y avait rien - un espace clair, un vide. Et dans cet espace, il y avait le monde. Il avait « perdu une tête et gagné un monde. » Cette expérience correspond à ce que, dans certaines traditions, on appelle Libération, Illumination, Vision de Dieu, Vision du Vide, être centré. A la suite de cela, Harding écrivit The Hierarchy of Heaven and Earth, (1952) (à paraître en Français sous le titre : « La Hiérarchie de la Terre et du Ciel »), une grande oeuvre (préfacée par l'écrivain C.S.Lewis) qui place cette expérience dans le contexte des idées contemporaines et traditionnelles, en particulier de la science contemporaine. Il dresse la carte contemporaine de notre place dans l'univers. Harding a également mis au point des exercices ou expériences de prise de conscience dont le but est de vérifier le bien fondé de cette perspective. Following this, Harding wrote The Hierarchy of Heaven and Earth, (1952) a great book (prefaced by C.S.Lewis) which places this experience in the context of contemporary and traditional world-views. It makes sense of this inseeing in terms of contemporary science. It is a contemporary map of our place in the universe. Harding also developed awareness exercises or'experiments' whose purpose is to test the truth of this perspective. Bibliographie Vivre Sans Tête Titre original : On having no head, Éditeur : Le Courrier Du Livre, 1978 Format : Broché - 128 pages ISBN : 2-7029-0067-4 Vivre sans stress — L'accès direct à votre paix intérieure Titre original : Head off stress, Éditeur : L'Originel / Accarias (26 octobre 1994) Format : Broché - 370 pages ISBN : 2-863160532 Renaître à l'évidence Titre original : Éditeur : Le Courrier du Livre (mars 1995) Format : Broché - 144 pages ISBN : 2-70290-311-8 Le Procès de l'Homme qui disait qu'il était Dieu Titre original : The Trial Of The Man Who Said He Was God Éditeur : Les éditions du relié, 1996 Format : Broché, 440 pages ISBN : 2-909698 Le petit livre de la vie et de la mort Titre original : The little book of Life and death, Éditeur : Éditions Dervy, janvier 1997 Format : Broché, 208 pages ISBN : 2-85076-874-X La Science de la 1ère Personne Titre original : Éditeur : Éditions Dervy, 1998 Format : Broché, pages ISBN : 2-85076-951-7 L'immensité intérieure'' Redécouvrir notre nature originelle'' Titre original : Éditeur : L'Originel / Accarias, septembre 2002 Format : Broché, 220 pages ISBN : 2-86316-092-3 Les religions du monde Titre original : Religions of the World Éditeur : L'Originel / Accarias (juillet 1999) Format : Broché - 174 pages ISBN : 2-86316-076-1 La Troisieme Voie - Vers Un Nouvel Humanisme Titre original : Look for yourself : the science and art of self-realisation Editeur : Albin Michel Parution : 03/02/2005 Format : 374 pages ISBN : 2-226-15714-X Editeur : Yvan Amar Collection : Pretextes Parution : 01/05/2000 Editeur : Les Édition du Relié, 2000 Format : 23 cm, 263 pages ISBN : 2-909698-56-4 Editeur : Le Grand livre du mois, 2000 Format : 23 cm, 261 pages ISBN : 2-7028-6010-9 Article, Entretiens *Le Magicien, Etre et Conscience *Harding Douglas Comment nous experimentons notre corps…, 3e Millenaire *Harding Douglas Comment perdre la forme humaine? comment prendre forme ?, 3e Millenaire *Harding Douglas L’histoire des dix fous, 3e Millenaire *Harding Douglas Comment ne pas vieillir, 3e Millenaire *L'abandon et l'attention, Vivre Sans tête, Ed. Le courrier du Livre P 92 *Témoignage, Le parfum de l'absolu - Guy , Eveil Impersonnel *La conscience du Soi doit-elle être ininterrompue ?, La vache cosmique *Nous sommes capables, La cache cosmique *Un prisonnier libre grâce à l'éveil, eveilphilosophie Ressources du web *Une synthese bien faite, Vous-y-etes *Une interview de Catherine par R. Lang, et d'autres videos *Presentation Video, YouTube *'Articles '''de Douglas Harding, Visionsanstete.com *Enregistrements '''Audios ', Visionsanstete.com, *'Vidéos '''de Douglas Harding, Visionsanstete.com *L'univers de Douglas Harding, '''Vidéo', DailyMotion, iPapy *Qu’est-ce que nous sommes ? José Le Roy et Catherine Harding en 2008 Paris, Video, eveilquest *Un éveillé coupeur de tetes, Gilles Farcet, Douglas Harding *Vidéos, Par Richard Lang, Qui sommes nous veritablement, 1A, 2A, 3A, 4A Ateliers Ateliers sur le Site de Douglas, Visionsanstete Un exercice à pratiquer avec Douglas Harding les informations ci apres sont anciennes et sont a verifier Atelier à Nacton avec Douglas et Catherine Harding Douglas Harding et sa femme Catherine sont disponibles pour recevoir des groupes chez eux en Angleterre pour des ateliers sur la Vision Sans Tête. Douglas et Catherine Harding • Shollong Hill • Ipswich IP 10 OEW • ANGLETERRE Tél: 0044 1 473 659 558 Email: Douglas et Catherine Harding Sources * The Headless Way, site animé par Richard Lang. Articles en français, vidéos, bibliographie, ateliers... * Vision sans tête, sité animé par José le Roy. ---- « L’Evangile selon Thomas, perdu et redécouvert par hasard dans une grotte égyptienne en 1945, n’aurait pu apparaître à un moment plus opportun dans notre Histoire, ni avec un message plus approprié à notre condition et à nos besoins. Dans ce très ancien texte chrétien apocryphe, la voix vivante de Jésus nous arrive directement, court-circuitant tout ce que les hommes ont dit sur lui et fait en son nom. Elle nous parvient distinctement, bien au-dessus du charivari confus de deux millénaires de soi-disant christianisme. Comme s’il avait planté lui-même cette bombe à retardement salutaire dans la grotte de Nag Hammadi, en la réglant soigneusement de manière à retarder l’explosion jusqu’à ce que le monde soit prêt à supporter le choc. Comme s’il avait su (étant si tragiquement en avance sur son temps) quand un nombre suffisant d’hommes et de femmes tout à fait ordinaires (par opposition aux saints et sages hautement spécialisés et disciplinés) seraient enfin capables de partager sa vision de la Lumière, son expérience de ce qu’il appelle le Royaume. ...» Un Jésus pour notre temps